


The Roaring Twenties

by parkersharthook



Series: bucky barnes fics [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 20s au, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Not very accurate, So is Steve, Violence, again kinda, bucky is a rookie, but he's a hot rookie, so is nat, you're a spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: you and Bucky are on a mission. Doesn't mean you can't still have fun
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: bucky barnes fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745854
Kudos: 9





	The Roaring Twenties

Your fingers ghosted over the microphone stand, you head swaying back and forth slightly. Your eyes were closed softly, your curled hair swishing around your face.

“I want a Sunday kind of love. A love to last past Saturday night. I’d like to know it’s more than love at first sight. I want a Sunday kind of love.” Your hand wrapped around the back of the silver microphone, cupping it gently.

Your eyes opened to scan the audience as you continued to sing, “I want a love that’s on the square. Can’t seem to find somebody. Someone to care. And I’m on a lonely road that leads to nowhere. I need a Sunday kind of love.”

Your voice was truly beautiful as it echoed flawlessly through the small jazz lounge. Everyone looked on as you poured your soul into the song. Men in suits drank scotch out of crystal glasses while women in red lips sipped out of champagne flutes.

Pearls were wrapped about necks, fluffy shawls thrown over shoulders, sparkling diamonds glimmered no matter where you turned.

You noticed two men in the back in pinstriped suits, sitting at the bar watching you with careful and calculated looks. Cigars hung from their lips and you had to keep yourself from cringing as you continued to sing. They spoke in hushed tones and shared cautious glances more than a few times.

You smiled, “Oh I’m hoping to discover a certain kind of lover who will show me the way” You looked to the corner of the lounge where you met eyes with a handsome man, broad shoulders and a sharp jawline. A redhead was draped over his lap, her long nails toying with his tie as he sipped carefully out of his glass. He winked at you and you slowly averted your gaze, moving back over to the two shady men sitting at the bar.

You finished the song fluidly, smiling at your pianist for the night. Applause filled the air as you nodded to all of the patrons. You made eye contact once more with one of the men in the back before smirking slightly, and sensually turning and waltzing off the stage. You overexaggerated the sway in your hips, making sure your point got across.

You quickly opened the door to your dressing room and closed it behind you, leaving it slightly cracked open. You sat in a plush chair, the same deadly smirk still present on your face as you looked into the mirror, re-applying your lipstick.

The men walked in a moment later, your smile widening as you twisted the chair to face them completely. One long smooth leg crossed over the other, you almost laughed as their eyes followed the bare skin of your leg. Men, so predictable.

“Hello boys.” The door shut roughly behind them causing them to jump slightly, whipping around to come face to face with the handsome man from before and the redhead, both holding guns to their face.

They turned back around to see you know in a standing position, a gun cocked and poised. You gestured with the gun, somewhat comforted with the familiar weight of the weapon in your hand.

“On your knees, hands behind your head.”

The men complied but not happily, both with deep scowls on your face. The handsome man, Steve Rogers, quickly holstered his gun and moved to cuff the men that were currently on their knees. Once they were secure, you crouched down your gun hanging carelessly.

“now you’re gonna tell me who your supplier is or…” You cocked your head to the side with a small pout, “or you’re a dead man.”

“Bitch.” They spat in your face. You just wiped away the spittle with a manicured nail and nodded with a smile.

“You’re right… I am a bitch.” You slapped the man hard, very happy that you wore your big rings today. You gripped his hair and forced him to look at you, “but now you’re my bitch.”

~.

You wiped your hands with a rag you had found in the dressing room, your gun placed back in the thigh holster that was currently hidden by your dress, despite the tall slit. You leaned over a desk slightly, fixing your lipstick and tousling your hair. Your two companions had left a moment ago, taking the bloodied and battered men with them. You smiled at yourself as a knock came at the door.

You opened it with a coy smile, leaning against the door. “Can I help you?”

The man gave your body a long once over before settling on your face, his blue eyes gleamed mischievously. “no but I think I can help you.”

Your smirk quirked slightly. You reached forward and gently traced a pointed nail over his chest, fiddling with his tie slightly. “Can you now? Well why don’t we step into my office and get down to business.” You wrapped your slender fingers around his tie and pulled him forward into your dressing room.

He smiled, “with pleasure.” He stumbled after you, his hands sloppily landing on your hips as his heel kicked the door closed behind him.

~.~

Natasha leaned against her hand which was propped against the car door. She groaned slightly, “what’s taking them so long?”

Steve shrugged as he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel slightly, “you know how those two get after a mission.”

Natasha nodded with a laugh, “I bet Barnes was ready to bust when he saw y/n come out in that dress.” Steve laughed along with her and agreed.

He glanced at her, “they aren’t composed like us.”

Nat shook her head fondly, “right…” As if they hadn’t just been fooling around five minutes ago when the car was parked in a more secluded area. Natasha looked out the window, “oh speak of the devil.”

You rolled your eyes as you opened the door, “yeah yeah… and he shall appear I get it. Sorry about that, the manager of the place was giving me a hard time.”

“bet he wasn’t the only one.” Steve mumbled under his breath causing Natasha to laugh, you to frown, and make Bucky hit him on the back of his head as they got settled into the car.

“Did you get the package?” You asked Steve as he slowly peeled the car into the road. You sat up slightly, reaching up your dress to pull the gun out of the holster. While you enjoyed firing them, guns weren’t too comfortable to sit on. You fought your smirk as you saw Bucky’s eyes follow your hands. You couldn’t believe how eager this boy was all the time.

Steve nodded casually, removing one hand from the steering wheel and placing it on the windowsill. “yeah it’s in the trunk.”

Bucky furrowed his brows, “in the trunk? Should a package like that really be in the trunk?”

Natasha pulled her hair out of her face with a clip, the wind causing it to fly around. “do you want a bomb to be sitting at your feet? It’s fine.”

“Shut up Nat.” Bucky whispered harshly, whipping around as the car came to a stop. He leaned forward in his seat to talk to her, “you can’t be saying stuff like that. Someone could hear you.”

You and Nat both scoffed. She gave you a look through the rear view mirror, “Rookies.”

You looked over at Bucky and gave him a quick wink before you looked back to Natasha, “tell me about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
